Black Star Shower Special: The Tournament
by SendoErika
Summary: Characters from many different animes all gather here for this important event... It is finally time, to be the last man standing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! This is a kind of OVA for Darker than Black: Black Star Shower. I would have put it in the story, but somehow I didn't think it would fit, so I just put it as a separate story. The basic summary is: A bunch of random characters, from many other animes all gather up and fight the contractors, to be the last one standing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!  
I don't own Naruto.  
I don't own Hidan no Aria.  
I don't own Sword Art Online.  
I don't own Date a Live.  
I don't own Vampire Knight.  
I don't own To Aru Majitsu no Index.  
I don't own Kikou Shoujo Wa Kizutsukanai  
I don't own Fairy Tail.  
I don't own Hunter x Hunter.  
I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

OC Description:

Codename: Ying (which stands for the flower sakura in chinese)  
Her real name is Sendo Erika. Her Messier Code is KS917. Also known as "Kuro no Tenshi" Her ability is to create black holes which suck everything that comes in contact with it to disappear.

* * *

_**Black Star Shower Special: The Tournament** _

_Part 1:_

"Ying, its about time."

"Yeah. Good luck to both of us ,Hei"

_xxxxxxxxx_

"Naruto! Hurry up and get over here!"

"Hai, hai Sakura chan."

_xxxxxxxx_

"I will definitely win this."

"Just don't blow a hole in yourself Aria."

"Shut up! Baka Kinji."

_xxxxxxxx_

"Kirito kun, its about to start."

"Watch out Asuna, it could be dangerous."

"I know how to protect myself."

_xxxxxxxx_

"For Shido kun to like me, I need to be the best!"

"You're scary, Tohka."

"Hehe! Yoshino aren't you afraid?"

"Of course not ,Yoshinon."

"Me and Zafkiel will win this!"

"It's on Kurumi."

_xxxxxxxx_

"Kaname Senpai, lets work hard together!"

"Okay. Anything for you Yuki."

_xxxxxxxx_

"Don't pull me back Kamijo Toma."

"Hai hai Misaka Mikoto Ojou Sama."

_xxxxxxxx_

"Raishin, lets get married after this!"

"I disagree Yaya. Just stay where you are."

_xxxxxxxx_

"I'm getting all fired up! Let's wreck this place Erza!"

"Calm down Natsu, we need to take a look at the others."

_xxxxxxx_

"Killua, this looks very interesting."

"Don't lower your guard Gon."

* * *

Finally, everyone had arrived to this festival, this fight for the last man standing.

"Now that everyone is here, I can finally start to explain the rules." Came the voice of a great yellow octopus looking monster, Koro Sensei.

"Today is the day where one final winner will deem to be the strongest in the world. The tournament will start of with teams, each team will fight against each other. The groups left will then battle against each other once again. Lastly, the groups will be torn and it would become an independent match. So either ways don't get too close to your teammates." Koro Sensei continued.

All the contestants were already looking daggers at each other. People from the various different animes were sitting around the stand, each cheering for their own favorable team.

"The groups will be randomly paired by me, I will draw two groups out from the box." Koro Sensei said as a giant blue box was carried in front of him.

"Oh the rules. Don't cheat obviously. You can't leave the centre battle ground during a battle otherwise you are disqualified. Abilities you have in your world will also apply here, so use all you've got. That'll be all for now. So, let the tournament...BEGIN!" he yelled, holding the microphone high up into the air.

An eruption of roars, applause, and whistles sounded around the area. The sky was blue like unsailed waters, the perfect weather to have a match. The clouds drifted lazily above, almost as if spectating the event below.

"First up, we have Sword Art Online VS Kikou Shoujo Wa Kizutsukanai. Which is Kirito and Asuna VS Raishin and Yaya!" Koro Sensei bellowed into the microphone.

The four met in the centre, both sides glaring at their opponents with deadly expressions.

"On your mark, get set.. GO!"

* * *

To be continued...

Me: Well, this is just the first part so its just the introduction. It will be longer next time. This is just the start of everything after all..

Oh... HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! This is the second part for OVA Darker than Black: Black Star Shower. The fight starts now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!  
I don't own Naruto.  
I don't own Hidan no Aria.  
I don't own Sword Art Online.  
I don't own Date a Live.  
I don't own Vampire Knight.  
I don't own To Aru Majitsu no Index.  
I don't own Kikou Shoujo Wa Kizutsukanai  
I don't own Fairy Tail.  
I don't own Hunter x Hunter.  
I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

OC Description:

Codename: Ying (which stands for the flower sakura in chinese)  
Her real name is Sendo Erika. Her Messier Code is KS917. Also known as "Kuro no Tenshi" Her ability is to create black holes which suck everything that comes in contact with it to disappear.

* * *

_Part 2:  
_

Kirito made the first move. Shooting forwards, he penetrated Yaya's defenses when Raishin only had the time to yell out "Yaya 48th sho!"

"Hai!" Yaya managed to cry out as she blocked the blade with her bare hands, drawing the first blood of the match. Yaya glowed blue slightly as Raishin sent his mana towards her. She sprang forwards with imminent speed and attacked to the left, Kirito drew his second sword Dark Repulsor and became the dual-wielder everyone was so familiar with.

"Asuna, switch!" he bellowed and doubled back as Asuna's blade became a streak of light that shot past him towards the enemy. Yaya however soared into the air and the attack missed, giving her the advantage as she brought her booted foot down towards Asuna's head. They "bowed" to each other and landed somewhat panting back towards their partners.

"Oh, and here we have a curtsy to each other, remembering their manners even on the battlefield." Koro sensei's voice magnified over the excited crowd.

"Yaya, final shou: Razing Moon Reflection." Raishin's voice rang over the centre grounds as he concentrated with all his might, sending more mana than ever before towards his doll. **  
**

"Looks like Raishin san wants to end this in one shot!" Koro sensei said excitedly.

Yaya was ignited with multicolor light and red rose petals shot towards the sky. With a great burst of energy, she propelled herself to the two opponents.

"Asuna!" Kirito roared and the two blocked using their swords with Kirito standing guard in front.

The foes met, Kirito and Asuna being desperately pushed back as they were unable to withstand Yaya's attack. However, Yaya was starting to slow down too, the tiredness taking over. After all, you couldn't have infinite energy.

"Now! Starburst Stream." Sensing the chance, Elucidator and Dark Repulsor gave off a sky blue aura and Kirito lept forwards, meeting the many punches with his counterattack. Yaya was sent flying backwards, but only to be stopped by Asuna who's sword in turn glowed green. Shooting out the beams, Yaya was buffeted forwards, meeting the on coming attack.

"YAYA!" Raishin screamed,but unable to anything but watch. Yaya's limp body was flung into mid air as the many strokes hit her unarmed body. She regained consciousness, and held her hands to her face but it was no use. With a last burst of air and light, she lay motionless on the floor, with the victor still standing over her, swords raised.

"Yaya's team is no longer able to keep fighting. The winner is... KIRITO AND ASUNA!" Bellowed Koro Sensei from the commentators perch.

The two who triumphed raised their swords into the air. Later, Asuna helped Yaya to her feet as Kirito shook Raishins hand.

"Congratulations Asuna chan" Yaya managed to say.

"You fought very well too!" The two smiled at each other.

"Great match." Kirito said as he and Raishin shook hands.

"I won't lose next time." Raishin replied with a determined grin etched on his face.

The two groups separated to different sides of the stadium.

* * *

"Next up, we have To aru Majitsu no Index versus Vampire Knight. Let us welcome Toma, Misaka and Yuki, Kaname." Announced Koro Sensei ten minutes later.

So here they were, standing and eyeing each other without much interest.

"Let's get this over and done with." Toma said lazily as Koro Sensei signaled the match to start.

Yuki was staring determined at her opponents, and was about to sprint forward. But Kaname gracefully walked in front of her and said gently "Yuki, no need to get yourself hurt. I can handle this."

"But I want to fight too, Kaname Senpai." Yuki protested. Kaname stood his ground and said nothing.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Misaka sneered and drew out a coin. Flicking it into the air, it fell as if time was slowed down.

A great streak of blue light shot across the stadium, instantly silencing those on the other side. But then, the silence was broken as the crowd exploded as they realized what they had just witnessed was the well known rail gun.

To Misaka's disgust however, Kaname dodged it.

"That was close." He said gracefully as he hands moved to brush of some dirt. "But its my turn to attack."

Kaname fixed his eyes on the two opponents opposite him, only to be regarded by a smirk that was slowly forming on Toma's face.

"Whatever you are trying to do, it won't work. I have the power of Imagine Breaker, God's right hand." He gloated at Kaname. He placed his right hand in front of himself and beckoned Misaka behind him.

Kaname on the other hand was silent, and after a few seconds of frantic staring, Misaka and Toma crashed to the ground.

"WOW~ That was quick! Kaname Kun single handedly defeated two opponents at once!" Koro Sensei roared over the crowd. Those on the right side roared with delight, screams filling the stadium which moments before had been waiting with baited breath.

"Ho...w? H..ow... Did... you..d..o...i..t?" Toma rasped on the floor.

"Well, considering we are from different worlds, your Imagine Breaker only works on powers in your world." Kaname explained simply and walked off towards Yuki.

"Come on Yuki." He said gently and pushed her on the back towards the exit.

"WHAT? Was that it? As expected of Kaname Senpai!" Squealed Yuki with delight as Kaname steered her away.

Above, Koro Sensei was gliding down from the commentators pole and landed with a gentle thud beside the two lying on the floor.

"The winners are... KANAME AND YUKI!" He commentated to the crowd. And then instructed to the guards beside, "Take these two up to the hospital wing please." With that, he floated back towards his stand. In this distance, he could hear the sound of the two bickering.

"All because of YOU!"

"How was I suppose to know that it wouldn't work?!"

"I don't care, your fault!"

"WHATEVER..."

* * *

To be continued...

BLAH~~ heres the end of Part2.

I know its super short, but considering I'm on holiday, its already pretty good, I hope...

Well, plz read and review!

And also thanks for all the reviews up until now!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! This is a kind of OVA for Darker than Black: Black Star Shower. I would have put it in the story, but somehow I didn't think it would fit, so I just put it as a separate story. The basic summary is: A bunch of random characters, from many other animes all gather up and fight the contractors, to be the last one standing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!  
I don't own Naruto.  
I don't own Hidan no Aria.  
I don't own Sword Art Online.  
I don't own Date a Live.  
I don't own Vampire Knight.  
I don't own To Aru Majitsu no Index.  
I don't own Kikou Shoujo Wa Kizutsukanai  
I don't own Fairy Tail.  
I don't own Hunter x Hunter.  
I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

OC Description:

Codename: Ying (which stands for the flower sakura in chinese)  
Her real name is Sendo Erika. Her Messier Code is KS917. Also known as "Kuro no Tenshi" Her ability is to create black holes which suck everything that comes in contact with it to disappear.

* * *

_Part 3:_

Yawn~ how long was this going to take? I longed for action and the two matches previously had already wound me up. Koro Sensei was babbling on and on, going on about something I have never even heard of.

"Hei, how much longer?" I whined at the person standing beside me.

Hei gazed down at the stadium, a look of boredom clearly etched into his handsome face.

"Just a little longer, Ying." He replied.

I sighed and sat back down on my chair, leaning far back.

"Now, we have Naruto versus Fairy Tail. Let us welcome Naruto, Sakura, and Natsu, Erza!" Koro Sensei finally said.

I sighed again, much louder this time. Well, at least we get to see interesting people whom we haven't met before, I thought.

I stared down at the centre, watching as the four gathered.

Naruto fastened his forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on it and said with a grin on his face "We are definitely going to win this." Sakura slid her gloves on and was quiet, observing their prey with a stern look on her face.

Erza on the other side was checking if all her gear were ready and Natsu was patting her on the back.

"Don't be so scared, Erza. This is going to be easy!" He guffawed, which earned him a great smack on the back of his head.

"Don't ever underestimate your opponents." She gritted her teeth and said.

"Looks like our contestants are prepared. Let the match... BEGIN!" Koro Sensei sang into the microphone.

Erza instantly changed into her Heaven's Wheel armor and flew up into the sky. "Prepare yourselves" She said as she summoned her magic " _Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo, Dance my blades"  
_

In an instant, over 200 blades surrounded her and started to spin around and around rapidly, forming a seemingly impenetrable ring. As she raised and pointed her sword at her two opponents and the blades still spinning, sent themselves pelting towards the two who were standing quite still and alert. The two darted apart from each other, wanting to draw distance between themselves so as to not target the area. To their surprise however, the blades froze in mid air and then kept following them like a over persistent bee.

Naruto said "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" and another figure of himself appeared beside him. They started to gather chakra which swirled and became "Rasengan", which he sent flying forwards as the blades came shooting. There was a great _BANG _and the blades flew out of a great mass of black smoke and lay motionless on the ground.

Naruto gave a grin. Erza gritted her teeth, but was then quickly replaced by a smile. "Nevermind, I've already achieved my goal anyways."

Natsu looked from one to the other, having no idea whatsoever to which what his partner was talking about. Looking slightly dumbfounded in he middle, he slowly raised his hand and asked timidly "Excuse me, but what's going on?"

Erza turned to him in mid air and said "Natsu, you take care of the girl." She turned back to Naruto and directed her sword towards him "This one's mine."

"Let's do this" Natsu said with a newly excited expression imprinted on his face, turning towards Sakura who was eyeing him apprehensively.

"Oh~ looks like they are changing it into a one on one battle!" Came Koro Sensei's voice, drifting across the stadium.

"It's my turn to attack." Sakura said as she sprinted towards her opponent, throwing continuous punches at Natsu's face. He dodged here and there, jumping right clear of her many attempts. Another grin spread across his face as his right hand was lit up in flames "_Karyū no Tekken",_ and he shot towards Sakura, imitating her actions as he too tried to gain a hit._  
_

"How about this, "_Karyū no Hōkō" _" Natsu crouched slightly as his cheeks bulged. A great stream of flame burst out of his mouth and towards Sakura who immediately punched the ground with her super strength _"Ōkashō"_ and the ground, making it shatter and form many jagged ends which she used as a shield. The fire sizzled off it and dissolved into nothingness. Seizing the chance, Sakura grabbed a few kunais and shurikens from her pack and threw them with immense speed towards Natsu.

Having just recovered from his attack, Natsu managed to doge quite a few but a particular kunai brushed his right shoulder, delivering a slash to his Fairy Tail emblem. His face now retorted with fury, he charged at Sakura once again.

_"Karyū no Kenkaku"_ He bellowed and his body was completely engulfed in flames and he billeted towards the girl. Natsu crashed into the wall of the stadium, with Sakura just managing to doge out of the way. But even so, the blazing fire had singed her skin and she cried out in pain.

"SAKURA!" Naruto bellowed from the other side of the stadium.

"I am your opponent." came Erza's voice as she shot towards Naruto holding both of her blades slightly behind her and then brought them crashing down towards Naruto's face. He only just had time to draw out two kunais and parry her attack, being pushed back with him desperately trying to hold on. At last, Erza backed away and returned to her usual Heart Kreuz Armor.

"Not bad." She commented. Naruto replied with a grin "You too."

"But" she continued. Her outfit glowed and changed once again. This time she was wearing an armor that was golden and light blue in color. The breastplate was decorated by golden trimmings, and thin plates went up to surround her hair was now styled in a long braid, the Lightning Empress Armour. She finished her sentence " I am much stronger."

"We'll see about that." Naruto replied and it was his turn to attack. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_", Naruto and his many clones ran towards Erza, who instinctively flew or jumped in mid air. Naruto and one of his clones stopped and Naruto transformed him into a great shuriken to which he shot towards Erza. She dodged it as she moved slightly to the left.

"Don't underestimate me!" She smiled and used her Spear of Lightning to shoot out a glowing Lightning Beam towards Naruto and his clones. It shot forwards from the tip of the spear and many _puffs _could be heard as flowers of white smoke rose into the sky at the area to which the beam had aimed at.

"Don't _you _underestimate _me" _Naruto muttered as he came behind a surprised Erza. Two pairs of him formed regular Rasengans which they merged together to become a "_Odama Rashengan"_ Naruto growled as he and his partner shoved the enormous ball of chakra towards Erza. She was buffeted backwards onto the dusty floor, completely immobilized. Her outfit dissolved back into her normal Heart Kreuz Armour as she lay, shaking and the the many gashes here and there made her completely unrecognizable as the person who had the whole game in her hands just seconds before.

"WOW~~ Naruto Kun completely changed the situation now. It looks like he is on the good side!" commentated Koro Sensei. The crowd on the left side roared their pleasure while the ones on the right booed with equal loudness.

Erza slowly clambered into a sitting position, staring daggers at Naruto. Using a sword for support, she stood back up. Her whole attire glowed as a new costume formed on her body.

"LOoks like Erza chan isn't going to stand down." Koro Sensei went on.

Erza's form finally became clear as the armor took shape, The Armadura Fairy. The dual toned armor was composed of pink breastplate joined to the collar which is centred in between two wing like decorations. She was wearing a faint violet dress which was adorned with two pink plates that fell across the top. She held a sword which had a blade that was a dark shade of gray in each hand.

"You made me. Even I am afraid of what happens when I use this." Erza whispered, almost inaudible considering her anger.

"Then I won't hold back anymore." Naruto acknowledged and he closed his eyes. Mustering all his strength, orange markings slowly emerged at the corners of his eyes and became clearer and clearer. A billowing red cloak trimmed with black spikes at the bottom burst out, covering his black and orange shirt.

"_Sennin Mode"_

"Both of them want to finish this now~~!" Koro Sensei said playfully, dancing around the commentators perch as he tried to conceal his excitement, but failing completely.

The two rushed towards each other, each about to deliver the blow.

* * *

To be continued...

Sorry, this took much longer than I expected. I kinda haven't watched Fairy Tail, so it took me some time to look up wiki and stuff to get all the skills and stuff like that...

But here you are, part 3. :3

See you again next time!


End file.
